The dress
by TheJonesStories
Summary: "Sophia, I will love you no matter what you chose, nothing in the world could ever change that..." Damien whispers into my ear, pulling me to his strong chest "...I just wish you would learn to love yourself as well."


Batman one shot. Enjoy. _(I only own what's mine)_

(Sophia's POV)

"I'm not afraid Damien," I state, ignoring the truth staring me in the face and look back at the mirror, my hands covering my exposed shoulders.

They were scarred. The ever present reminder of my time to The Joker. They littered down my whole body. The others didn't mind. Each member of the bat family was covered in a scar of twenty. Even more, if you counted Damien and Jayson but the two birds were a bit more rambunctious and less cautious about their bodies. Throwing themselves in the line of fine to get closer and deliver the finishing kill. There had been a few times Jayson and Damien had crossed the line, earning tension from Bruce and an awkward three weeks of silence but they tired of abiding by his rules and more time than not taking a bad guy down with less force than wanted.

"Then put on that dress and show the world the beautiful, strong and amazing girl I fell in love with." My eyes snapped up at him, Love? That was the first time he'd said that out loud "Or," Damien continues not letting me process what was just spoken "you can stay with your other dress and hide from the world because of your too scared of what others might say.

"It's not that simple Damien." I sigh, hugging my body tightly.

The party was in full swing downstairs. I'd often don a lacy dress that covered my scars, form fitting and acceptable for the occasion but it seemed to bug Damien. The grandson of the Demon never understood the shame I had for my scars. Damien was taught to rule humanity and hadn't spent much time on it even under the tutelage of Bruce. His body was littered with scars and would often make me forget mine as he placed burning kisses down each one. His talented fingers tracing the curves of my body like he was memorizing every inch. Holding me with such care like he was losing me in the morning. Even though he wore his scars with pride, his body was covered up. The mini Bruce was donning an expensive tailor-made suit, only the finest for the Waynes and I was stuck looking between two dresses hanging on the wall. My original one, a Versace evening gown, and the one that Damien had ordered and hung beside it. It was beautiful, a Gucci cocktail dress that was red and lacy but exposed my arms, back and legs. The lace ran through the middle of the dress and down to the left hip, exposing just enough skin to prove that Damien had indeed picked it.

I stood there in a mini robe, the black silk stopping at my mid-thigh and slippers on my feet. It seemed silly as the room was carpeted with red soft fabric but it felt better this way. I could feel Damien's eye burning into my body, his hand runs down my arm, the warm flesh calming my nerves. He steps forward, pulling me to his firm chest and whispers in my ear.

"Sophia, I will love you no matter what you choose, nothing in the world could ever change that... I just wish you would learn to love yourself as well." I step forwards, hugging myself again as I looked down at the floor. Damien seeing he wasn't getting anywhere else stands, hand on the door. He looks at me one last time before opening it "… I'll wait for you downstairs."

With that, he shuts the door. I stop, staring at the two dresses and fiddle with my mother's necklace, the last thing I had of her and wonder what to do.

(Bruce's POV)

I stood downstairs at the party, a drink in my hand and my eyes gently surveying the scene. I kept an awfully close eye on the resident trouble maker, Jayson. My wayward son had finally agreed to a party, arriving for a fitting at the tailors and showing up at the party with a not completely sour face. He'd done pretty well, dancing with a few women… and flirting of course. All in all, he seemed to be enjoying his time.

I scanned around the room and picked out each of my sons from the crowd. Tim was Dancing with Cassie. Dick was dancing with Kori. Jayson was spiking his drink and almost the punch when Alfred steps in, sweeping up the container and placing it in a secure pocket in his jacket. Barba was talking with her father about something, laughing out good memories.

And my youngest, I glanced around the room searching for my blood born son and his fiancé. The only daughter of Selena Kyle and my one love, Cat Woman. The whole incident had been my fault, Joker knew we were an item, hitting both the streets and the sheets more than a few times. I knew Selena had a daughter around Damien's age and I stupidly ignored the fact like nothing would happen. Sophia wasn't mine but that didn't stop Joker from trying to lure me out. It worked of course and when we got there, Selena was gone and Sophia was on death's door.

Damien was the one to save her. During her time at the hospital and our home, my youngest son seemed to form a connection with the young female, much like I had with her mother and when Sophia got better it was only a matter of time before they got together. Dick was hesitant about it at first, claiming that Selina was a well-known criminal and her daughter could follow in her footsteps but Selina had changed for me and it's not like Damien's hands were the cleanest either.

They did everything together. Sophia clinging to Damien for protection, much to my son dismay at first and Damien held in his murderous tendencies so he wouldn't frighten her. Sophia had Damien had quite a few fights, Sophia claiming Damien was too harsh on our bad guys and Damien saying Sophia got injured because we were too soft on them. After a few years, they figured it out, now staying by each other's side out of mutual love, not hatred.

I found him a few minutes later, walking down the main hall that leads from the bedrooms. The second story of the hotel that I'd personally rented out. One room held all of our gear, in case things went bad and the others were rented out for each member of my family. I turn and see Damien stop, a few steps behind me and like I had, slowly survey the crowd. Snorting once when his eyes landed on Jayson but continue none the less. When he's done he stands by me, hands behind his back and a serious look on his face.

"Did you two get in a fight?" I ask.

Half afraid for my soon to be daughter in law and for the state of the hotel room if they had.

"Not a fight exactly, more like a disagreement." Damien states after a moment "The room is fine and so is Sophia."

I smirk at this but say nothing, trusting my youngest son words and walk out into the crowd.

"Drink?" I ask, grasping two glasses of champagne with ease and hand one to him.

Damien takes one, nodding once and turns engaging in a conversation with one of my business partners daughters. I leave them alone, allowing them to talk, laugh and converse on whatever subject they want and turn my attention to the room. Watching over everything and making sure people had enough food and drinks. I was conversing with the waiters and kitchen staff when the room falls silent. The music stops and I turn, instantly expecting Jayson or Damien to be fed up with some clingy female or obnoxious heir and find myself not looking at a disaster but the stairs.

There at the top stood Sophia. Standing in all her glory, a nervous look on her eyes but her face calm and collected. The dress was beautiful, a little sexual for my tastes but it fit her body well. Hugging her curves and exposing her long legs to the world. The most shocking thing was the exposure, Sophia had been so hesitant to show off her body, at work, at the pool, at home so doing this at a public event was astounding. Her hair was let down in gentle waves, framing her shoulders beautifully. Sophia stood frozen at the stairs, looking around the crowd nervously and when her confidence ran out Damien broke through the crowd. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, arm extended up to her and the first genuine smile I'd seen all month.

A small smile was on her lips as she made her way down the large staircase, taking Damien's hand and let herself be lead onto the dance floor. The music started again but the crowd was frozen, Sophia sensing this freezes, looking around with a painful face. I understood Damien's actions and his intentions were pure but people weren't that easily changed. The scars on her arms, shoulders, and back were deep. The Joker had done a massive amount of damage and even with years of physio and surgeries, her body wasn't the same. The look broke my heart and I moved, going to step in and say something when Damien steps forwards, surprising me for the second time.

Damien, stepped back, removing his shirt and using his hands rips his dress shirt open. Sliding the ruined material off his body and exposing his scarred body to the world as well. Sophia's eyed widen at this but it doesn't stop as not only Damien but my others sons move, copying the same movements and tossing the rags and coats into a pile by the wall. Sophia's hands move to her mouth, a tearful smile on her face as Damien extends his hand once more. This time Sophia takes it and the music starts. I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see my old butler standing beside me.

"You should be proud of him Master Bruce," he smiles, a proud smile "This is the first time I've seen Damien do something out of love."

"Yeah but now I'm going to have Social Services up my ass for weeks," I place a hand on my head "God if people don't figure out our secret they'll think I'm abusing them or something."

Alfred chuckles once before leaving, placing a hand on my shoulder before he goes.

"Be happy Bruce," he says with a cheery smile "at least they aren't killing someone one."

Okay, Read and Review. Peace.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
